Babysit the Batboys
by Brightly shadow
Summary: Imagine, if Ben and Batman's sons are in a situation where they spend a day together. What would happened on that short amount of time span. Comment at the end if you guys like it. Warning: Foul Language on Jason's behalf. Rated T Follow if you like :D
1. Babysit's who?

Babysit the Batboys

Disclaimer: Ben 10 and Batman are not mine to claim. The only thing I own is the plot and idea that comes from the meme. There will be swearing from Jason's part but other than that, enjoy

Characters:

Jason Todd - 22  
Bruce Wayne - 36  
Kevin - Looks 16 - 165 earth years  
Dick Grayson - 24  
Alfred - 62  
Timothy Drake - 18  
Benjamin Tennyson - Looks 10 -14 Galvan cycles=140 Earth years  
Damian Wayne - 14  
Azmuth - Who knows how old

**Babysit Who?**

_**Master Bedroom/Office**_

Jason - Why on fucking earth are we getting babysit? (raising his brow to their guest)

Dick - No offense Bruce but, aren't Alfred and I enough? (Feeling betrayed not being trusted)

Damian - Father, I don't see any merit to hire one (bluntly reasoned)

Tim - Especially, if the person is way younger than us and a frog on his shoulder (glaring at what they presume sitter)

As four boys look to see a boy at the age of ten, brown hair and toxic green eyes that may mistaken for meta-human. Wearing a white T-shirt with black divider, cargo pants and white sneaker with black stripes. Their eyes can't seem to look away at the bulky watch on his left wrist as he hide it from preying eyes. On his shoulder stands what looks like a head of catfish with human body, grey skin with gills from his eye side and seem to where a green dress. As both rolled their eyes in sync that send shivers to young adults and glare from their youngest.

Bruce - This is Benjamin Tennyson and his a bit older than he looks. On his shoulder is Azmuth, the smartest being in four-

Ben & Azmuth - Five (without batting an eye to the man)

Bruce - Pardon, (looking to the duo before continuing) Five galaxies in the universe. They'll be here and... sit with you until I'm back from the dinner party at China

Ben - (fake coughs to get his attention, raising to his brow for a demand or something)

Bruce - (sigh) The backyard garden is available but, my rules still stand above all (Glaring at the boy)

Ben - (smirks) As long as it still stand without any cracks,(looking to his partner with a knowing smile) I think our 'toys' can handle that. (Looking back with a mischievous grin) And?

Dick - Wait! (Alerted together with his brothers) What kind of 'toys' are you talking about? (Disliking the idea of using the garden that their guest got permitted)

Bruce - (looking from the eldest) You all have to find out (receiving pouts and grunts before returning to Ben) And yes they'll do your small game but, they have curfew. Do you understand?

Azmuth - Then it's settled, (steadying himself for when the boy is ready move) we should set things up if we want to start early.

Ben -(starting to leave through the door with eyes behind him) Please tell me we're going to record this, he might want one of his own(closing behind them)

* * *

After the two leave and faded foot step has silenced, the teenagers and manor's owner were having their own conversation:

Damian - (crossing his arm with a scowl on his face)I expect that you have a good explanation for this, Father. (raising his brow)

Bruce - (sigh)(look to the boys expectant faces with his authoritative on) I made a deal with the Galvan Primes Head and Universe's only hero (putting his rolex watch in place)

Jason - (Narrowing his eyes)Still doesn't make any sense and did you say 'Universe's only hero'? (a bit surprise)How come we haven't heard of him?

Bruce - (Pulling in his white inner polo) Galvan has the technology that are advance for human standard to which is why I made a bargain with them,(securing the buttons one by one) an assistance of the league in exchange of few weaponizes 'toys' you say. However,(looking at them with stern gaze) 'we' already once possess a highly dangerous device and was living on earth before. In a hands of a child and yes, the Universe only hero to whom you already met. (tucking the ends of his shirt)

Dick - You mean the kid(remembering the boy who just left as he pointing) he's the 'one'? (in shock as the others follow) How come we didn't know him?

Bruce - (looking to his mirror to fix his hair) His case is unique, while he is living with a heavy burden on his shoulders. It is the reason why he's standing here,(looking to point to the group with his eyes.) just like all of you before.(grabbing a tie in one of the drawers. He resume his mirror check) But to protect this tech., he sacrifice his normal human childhood though don't underestimate him for his looks.(Alfred came to assist the man on wearing the coat) He's way older than any of our age combined, or so at least.

Tim - (looking expectant to Bruce)Does that mean we're doing the sitting (frowning)or the other way around? (Following the man out of his office and standing at the double doors that has been open by Alfred, sleek black limo with the driver who open the door to waiting for his passenger)

Bruce - Depends on who's the mature one(stepping down on stairs as he look back to the children) Treat them well, and no hostility(pointing to Damian who just rolled his eyes, chuckling as he enter the vehicle. The man close its door and run his sit to drive away from the manor)

Still standing at the door with tension that can cut by a knife as Alfred left to make lunch for their esteem guests. As for the teens, they watch the limo until it was out of its site before closing the doors

Jason - What the hell do we do now?(looking to his brothers as they start walking to their back garden through the long hallway)

Damian - We don't trust the boy, (scowls farther that he could replicate batman's glare) let alone the frog who seats on his shoulder

Dick - He did made a deal with this guys, Damian.(Reasoning with the assassin) We just have to roll with it as best as we could, he stays 10 years old forever while we grew every year. (Sadden to hear the information from Bruce himself) Just like us from before, it means this... Azmuth is also his mentor as he grow up.

Tim - Or few from their planet.(sarcastically) Any idea on what 'game' where playing? (Looking from his elder or taller brother)

Jason - No fucking clue.(Grunt) I only know that when shits like this come, you need to man up enough and take matter at own hands. (glaring to the others) I sitting no one, not even me( receiving grunt, approval and shaking head)


	2. Play-Time

After leaving the area for the father and sons on their own, Ben and Azmuth are preparing the area for 'field-test with mecha-morph drones. The boy was excited, he never looses the childish acts whenever or where ever his foot lands. However, the genius only tags along to humor his 'sense' of adventure and representative of their home planet.

Azmuth - To think that I have no saying in this matter is ridiculous! (tapping to his pad as the mechamor-drones do their work) They already advance their own weapons(watching few of his screen in scowling manner) yet they still asked us for more? Inconceivable!

Ben - No sulking, (assisting cargo-drones on heavy crates) we already agree and take their word. (Looking to his fellow before unloading few items of different melees)I'm still here because they honor our terms and condition as we return our end. (Placing each to assigned places)Besides, do you really think they'll leave that easily without bringing a thing or two with?(glancing back to the galvan with a raised brow that met his gaze)

Azmuth -Baah! (throwing his hands in the air but not the item his holding, looking straight to the boy's frame) As we create this words of promise that seals our fate to each other, (stayed on Ben even if his not paying attention to the alien) we can only hope for nothing that this. (pointing to the platform his standing) is not a mistake.

Ben - Everyone makes a mistake, we move on or be eaten by regret is one of the rules.(carrying a box to the galvanian and put it down)Creating the Omnitrix can be your greatest achievement or failure.(making the genius remember his past) Landing this (showing his greatest creation) watch in front of me was either mistake or fate. (making reason out of him) Only time can tell Azmuth. (bringing his index finger up) If, Professor Paradox was here. He'll tell you this and vanish into a the thin air. (chuckling before resuming to his tasks)

Azmuth - Or assuming I am correct (retorted with sighs and look to the boy in grim) Only fools can lead themselves in destruction of their own, as there few others.

Ben- (He stop and look back with a smirk) A 'true' fool will lead his own destruction, in exchange for other lives and better peace. You are looking at one of those few, are you not?(leaving Azmuth shaking his head and smirk to his lips)

_**Few weeks before field-test**_

After Ben's living arrangement with the Galvan, he's perception of telegenic brain was on semi-same level of the creator of Omnitrix but not above. Not only he receive the title of Universe's only hero, but deeming him as voice of reason to the four galaxies. Proven to solve politic and military issues in worlds he reach, including the Earth. When he heard few of visitors from Earth came to Galvan Prime, curiosity has lead him to join their discussion and meet this... representatives. Shocking not just their guest but himself, both parties study each others features. After what seemed to be hours or long, both parties decided on terms and condition regarding their debate:

Azmuth and Ben's:

**Term 1:** Only the following member of Justice League were able to ask device from the Galvan Prime: Wonder Woman - Green Arrow - Superman - Batman  
**Term 2:** All requested weapons must undertake a certain field-test on earth, supervise by the representative Ben and Azmuth.  
**Term** **3:** If the machinery is destroyed by the other party, it must be delivered back to the Galvan Prime. No matter how damage it receive it left in pieces.  
**Term 4:** While on Earth, no human government of any link or kind will use such excuses against the representatives.  
Breaking all this conditions will result on planetary war.

Batman's & League's:

**Term 1:** Every field-test must have a report in either video or paper, this ensures the league have information at what item they purchase.  
**Term 2: **A warning must be issue to the league before conducting any experiments or field-test, insuring the safety of users.  
**Term 3: **All damages from conducting any form of exercise, must either repair or pay said amount. No alien currency.  
**Term 4: **They are allowed to assign who and how many will do the test, proven it was usable on both sides.

_**Flashback Ends**_

Azmuth- Indeed (sigh before returning to his work at hands the other did) we are a 'True' fools at heart (replacing his scowl and grim with a small smile)

It didn't take long and four boys came to either watch our glare their guests. Drones in black with green are aiding the boy on the crates while another set of group scanning the area, setting them at edge.

Damian- What game are 'we' (pointing to himself and brothers)going to play?(impatient is visible to his face. Receiving a hand on shoulder from the eldest in worry)

Ben- Hang on(pulling a long box from the cargo and handed to Azmuth) and. Coin flip?(fishing his round object from pocket) I call turf-war

Azmuth- Hand-to-hand combat (now looking to the device) then we call in the air.(tossing the coin high up, both representative call there different side before it landed to the ground. Showing the holographic image of Ben, smiling in victory pose) So much for slow and steady.(deadpan and pushing few keys in)

Ben- They're vigilantes,(taking four palm-size coin through his fingers)slow doesn't apply to them.(glancing to Damian) Especially the youngest, he'll definitely cut our heads by now.(squatting the murderous glare other sent.) And besides that, (making his partner raise a brow) they'll be fine and dandy...(adding a smirk to his wrinkled face) I think.

Azmuth- Maybe I'll tweak a bit on that device(pausing to point at the coin) you may or not have cheat on our own little game.(then resume to his typing)

Ben- Knock yourself out(placing it beside the Galvanian)Let's get this show on the road.

The last button activates and opens a small box on Azmuth's side, tiny and thin mechanical chips are now floating above respective coins. Connecting its system for recording purposes that'll explain later. Once finish, they rise beside Ben's ear side before he walked to where the boys standing. Wary in their faces, receiving different pigments of hand-size disk.

Dick = Blue

Jason = Red

Tim = Yellow

Damian = Forest Green

Ben- (with a smug on his face) It's play-time boys, follow me (leading them to where the game will start)


	3. Toys for Turf-War

Azmuth- Your playground(pointing to the garden)is ready and Benjamin here(pointing to the boy whose watching them with arm cross)will explain what your 'toys' can do. Go ahead now, (shooing the group away as he turn to his holographic screen) were not going to finish anything if we don't start.

Ben- (sigh before leading the group to where weapons has been station)So much for pep-talk.(but smile in the end)

Nightwing- Does this always happened when you two work?(making his way to his side in worry)

Ben- Always? (chuckling to the eldest) He's been forever like that even before you and I were born, don't you know how old he is on earth? Let alone in cycles of the galaxy?(making the others stop to think, but shrug it off.)

Damian- So,(growling at the disk on his hand)what exactly can this(showing the boy)do?

Ben- Inventory-energy suits,(arrived to where the melees are placed)it let's you equip through use of teleportation. Place it right here(Pointing to his chest) and a thin layer of energy will wrap your body.(as the others follow his instruction, impressed at the fade color)

Tim- How does this work?(inspecting his whole body)And why is it made of energy?(curious and worried. Having two different composition isn't really a good mix-in.)

Ben- Grab a toy and mark the part your suit to summoning it.(giving him odd looks) Humor me, will you?(they did what he asked) The energy is for us to work on your actual suit, you could say its our blue-print.(seeing the tallest man raised his hand)

Jason- Where's the gun area?(not actually interest with swords or anything for close combat)

Ben- Right here,(assisting the second bird to the arsenals) we were informed that you fight with guns. I hope they were to your liking.(letting Jason inspect all kinds and size, grabbing the twin guns instead) Excellent choice.(making the other glare) Just by your instincts, those are ones we favored the most.

Jason- Hope you don't mind me breaking them(smirking to Ben as he placed them on his sides before returning) If you know anything about me, that is.

Ben- (laugh at the other's remark) You'll be surprise on what 'Yin' and 'Yang' can do. (Leaving the man on his own as he grab few squares of grenades and what not)

Tim- How many capacity can this hold?(asking the boy) Or do we just-

Ben- As many as you can use.(as each individual put marks in every part of body energy) The goal is to equip you enough for any situation your dealing with. That includes your wrist, if you can't reach any part of your body in case have been restrain.(four boys listen intently, noting everything is either for the best or not.) Also, you can't use the suit as cover.

Dick- Is it because it's unstable? (Worried that it'll do harm than good)

Ben- Not quite,( attentive ears are pointed to him) it'll reset the mark to make it open for new weapon. So if the equip area is hit and didn't withdraw an assign object-

Damian- It'll leave you defenseless(getting the gist of it) like sitting ducks.

Ben- Correct(feeling the nano-cameras focus on each candidate by color) So how are you going to play?(making the vigilantes raised their brow in confusion) All-for-grabs? Or 2-on-2?

Jason- 2-on-2. Me and Dick vs Demon and Nerd.(with smirk pointed challenging to two of the youngest)

Damian & Tim- Challenge accept(glaring Jason with devious smile)

Dick- No killing(pointing to Damian and Jason sternly as they both agree, following the representative to battle-field)

* * *

The rules are simple to understand, whoever has the flag win and there are no time limit. Each on their respective side with recording device on them, countdown from ten before Ben left to his partner. Watching how the group will use their choose equipment and evaluate for final product.

7

Jason- May the best team win(looking to Tim from afar and taking his twin guns a roll) this feels good(compliments the gun before seeing number six)

5

Damian- This won't take long(crouching with a thick-katana on his hand, Tim with his long staff on the go)

3

Dick-No hard feelings(a box-shape smoker, ready to throw)

1

At the sound of an air-blast, two teams had begun their game. Dick starts by throwing the device, covering all four participants in dark smoke. Switching each cameras to heat vision, recording their action for its crafter.

Jason-(Bombarding Tim with energy bullets)Fucking hell, this shits don't need reload! (Dodging the knives that was thrown by Damian)I can see why they being favored(making both representative raised their brow, seeing its not being used to the fullest)

Dick- How about you try this tonfas?(letting a few shock-waves before it h hits the sword after twirling) Besides the numbing, it gives you space from bad-breath baddies. (Dodging Damian's blade swings) Okay, I could definitely feel the tingling from the suit(tad worry)

Tim- Is it just me?(hearing a few wirings on his staff)or are they already broke? (A few shift and turns to an energy shield) Woah! (Watching the new weapon absorbed its projectile) maybe that's just me(smiling at the shift system)

Damian- This extra weight is annoying(swinging his sword with much force in one hand, letting a curve-like projectile that flew to where Tim and Jason by accident)

Jason- Fucking brat!(grabbing the youngest's attention after he dodge what looks like an energy curve) You definitely try and cut me in half!(aiming at the boy with make-shift bazooka from their gun form)

Tim- Forget about cutting in half(who ended absorbing the energy) His beheading us already!(scared yet angry at the same time)How did you get a bazooka?(raising his brow to Jason before running his teammate's side to give cover)

Jason- Don't know,(after Dick's back-flips, firing his weapon that send him almost to the edge of field)but it needs to have a manual-calibration(getting up and out of his crash with twin guns on his hands) I'm going to fucking feel this tomorrow if not today.(rubbing his aching head)

Dick- You could have killed them, you know?(guarding the eldest but worried about Tim and Damian)I hope their okay(clutching his dual shield from tonfas)

**On The Other Hand**

Damian- Spare me some energy you just harvest(both boys are inside the energy-ball that protects them. Damian slammed the end hilt to the handle, feeling the energy filled his weapon) I'm surprise you haven't return it yet.(throwing a smoke-screen to buy him cover and time, leaving his play-partner behind)

Tim-(in the middle of examining his staff) If I could, then I would have done it by now(following the youngest shortly)

Dick- You guys okay?(blocking the flying object before seeing Damian giving a swing to Jason) I guess that's a yes.(before sparing with Tim, shield return to tonfas)

Jason- You fucking demon spawn!(striking his make-shift dagger to the assassin) You just can't wait to kill me, do you? (Repeating his action as it was being dodge or parried)

Damian- It was unintentional(gripping hard to his sword in two hands, noticing the quick shift in his weapon) But in all honesty, I'm unaware that my action would give me(a sound of snap and the one became two, surprising the boy but smile at the end) this kind of results.(charging the other fast)

Dick- You smile, that's rare(noticing the youngest face, receiving a low growl)Sorry, sorry

Tim- Okay(parried from another blow) Jason can shift his guns to three forms. Mine and Dick's are two while Damian got added extra sword with energy projectile.(shielding himself for any stay bullets or other projectile) Are we that simple person?

Dick- "Trained" to be simple(trying to deliver a kick time to time)I think.(connecting two shorter ends, hearing a small wiring and clank)But you have to admit,(looking to a bow with strings, drawing to show energy arrows) this Toys are the best(launching them to the second youngest)


	4. Stop for Lunch

Azmuth- (watching the four vigilantes with Ben by his side)Don't you think they're enjoying this kind of game? Even though its just a proto-type?

Ben- Guess being serious what's made you hard,(noticing Alfred coming with fruits and cheese for snacks)that's carrot and stick for you.(Grabbing a fruit to munch before returning the video)This one(pointing to Damian)may have start too young, I say two years old.(crossing his arms with disgruntle face)All-work-no-pay from the looks of it.(looking to the butler)What kind of clan did you say he was trained with?

Alfred- Al Ghoul clan, also known as league of shadows sir.(surprised but goes unnoticed)Her mother was one of the best and elite assassin in this world, Talia Al Ghoul. Before Shiva Al Ghoul takes over

Azmuth- Eight-eight-eight is still in the top 100 best assassin in the universe(walking to the tray which Alfred let him have a look)but that's because her equipment are... high tech.(grabbing a piece of grape before returning to screen)If this person were to get her hands on this,(pointing to the proto-type weapons) then she's just one of a kind on earth.

Ben- I don't encourage it.(growling a bit)The one with the highlights seems to come up from death-grave(pushing few keys and buttons to see heart-monitors)His heart-rate shows are a bit more radical than normal.(pulling the others readings out screen)Others shows no similarities at all.

Alfred-If I may ask,(catching the two representatives' attention, stopping their action for the man)why check the young masters' health? For curiosity.

Ben- (glancing to the genius before returning)Ever heard of _Manna_?

Alfred- Not at all sir.(raising his brow at the question)But please, do enlighten me.

Azmuth- _Manna_, is a concentrated energy that exist pretty much everywhere.(showing few examples like John Constantine and Zatanna)This two are able to manipulate power from within, you can also call it life-force itself. If one has so much power that his or her body could not contain. This is what they'll look like.(popping another picture of pink-humanoid)This species is called Anodite. Made of pure energy, they almost have the power to change reality.

Ben- You could say that their the life support of a planet.(making the man surprise, if only he could show it)As for checking this,(pointing to the heartbeat-monitor)there might be a chance that one of them, can release small amount unknowingly. Also, too much energy with technology won't go well.(as they receive a nod from the butler himself)Thanks for the ask and snacks.(grabbing a cheese with berries) They should be done soon.

Azmuth- Then by all means,(looking to Ben) get ready to tidy things up(munching a bite from the fruit, then swallow)I am aware that meals are important as research.

Ben- Says the guy who skip four out of five meals every centients(he deadpan before leaving the two)

Alfred- Is he always like that?(glancing to the alien)

Azmuth- In his own way? Yes.(tapping few buttons in his keypad, putting all information and data in their respective file)

**Battle Dome**

Jason- (crackling with glee)I've decided.(looking to the gun at hand)We are so going to make a deal with them(raising the weapon high while he's still laying down)This things are awesome!

Damian- (clicking his tongue in annoyance)I'll remember this humiliation(tied in a ball type manner and dangling from a rope, connected to the tree)

Tim- At least your not in here(skidding near the spikes down below)They need to have grippers on those boots, manual activation too.

Dick- (flag in his shoulder while looking down to the boy) You good?(receiving a deadpan expression)Wrong question, got it(lowering his built-in chains at the tonfas, letting the other took hold before being pulled out)Its too bad that this lines have limit.

Jason- The hell do you think that line is unlimited?(shifting his head to look at the eldest) Don't you fucking tell me that it slip out of your head?

Dick- Hey!(pretending to be hurt) Can't a guy dream on something like that?(pouting before removing the stakes out of his comrades clothes)And no, it didn't little bird.(before moving to the glaring assassin)Now little bat, I'm putting you down and no one will laugh.

Damian- Todd already did, surely our guests will follow suite(after cutting the rope and catches by Dick, patiently waiting the other remove every knot)My thanks.

Tim- Heads up(letting three look to Ben as he approaches them)Things will get really predictable.

Ben- Unfortunately,(looking to the second youngest)as you say. Congratulation Mister Richard and Jason for winning this round.(Gazing to Jason first)Its fascinate to see that you are imaginative to use my project weapon. It was usually paired with staff(To Tim) or tonfa(Then Dick), sames as the shadow sword(Damian last).

Jason- Your project?(raising a brow before him)I thought it was two of you that favor this contraption?

Ben- I asked Azmuth to make it base on my plan,(looking to second robin)since humans are too simple to understand complicated tech.(earning glares)and believe me. You're,(glancing to every person in front of him)just on the tip of the ice burg. Normally, you get over hundreds uses in one unit.(back to Jason)The more it used, the faster it adapt to any situation you need.

Damian- How much tip(the brunette rest his eyes to the assassin) do we cover? Care to answer?

Ben- Brushing, truthfully.(smiling)As impressing that you use more than three form, skills are required to adapt ten or more for basics.(seeing the shocked eyes)Worry not,(siding his body before signaling them to follow him)we are still in discussion to update your weapon and armor.(walking quietly but not in total silence)You are still growing after all, be it teens or adults.

Dick- You mention the original device is too complicated,(curious as a cat to test the waters) was there anyone able to use such product?(hoping to be answered)

Ben- Curious aren't you?(with a smug, receiving a sheepish smile)A Revonnahanger was able to use them, his name...(looking to the careful but attendful boys) must be asked by Bruce himself.(grunts or scoffs of disbelieve before they hear a chuckle)Or you could look into it yourselves.(playful smirks are plastered to their face, they love challenges the most)

Tim- So how are you going to fix this(pointing to the ruined garden)exactly?

Ben- Must you always ask how we do our job?(giving a childish acts)Surely the man himself already inform you on what we are truly capable of?(glancing to the group and saw all to shake their heads, blinking in disbelieve before sighing)This sure cuts our work here. Anyways, your butler informed me... us. About the time for replenish, I believe that we are joining as well.

Dick- Alfred tends to be strict, you'll have to pardon him since..(lost for word on how to describe the boy)

Ben- My appearance can be misleading, even the head of A.R.G.U.S.(making the group scowl) sees nothing but a child because of my condition. I cannot tell you how many times she tries to abduct me, let alone an all-out-war that almost cause the earth to be wipe out.(shocking the birds even more)It's a shame that she passed away at the hands of her pawn? Before the league and I declare our oath of promise.(facade that hides their true of many feelings, walking to where two figures are waiting.)How about we discuss something else while on the table?(making the others snap)Perhaps a few story that's hard to believe but useful for entertainment.

Jason- (shrugged his shoulder careless)Sure, we still have time to fool around.


	5. Adventures and Tragedies

At the dinning area, you could hear a childish voice who's telling his tale from work. Keeping any details about the Omnitrix out as possible, his hero names may be lame to hear. But it did its deed to cover anything that could point to him, be it Plumber or Earth governments. The table was big enough to fit more than twenty people, Alfred adjust its size to fit only what numbers he sees to feed. Four boys were listening to his adventures, smiling with glimmer of interest and they were truly entertained. True they asked few question to familiarize themselves, taking note on do's and don'ts in case they met one. But like children, they enjoy the representative's story. Favoring the Necrofriggian, a race that possess intangibility and nitrogen breath. However, Ben shared a story of Big Chill, who first laid eggs on Earth instead of his battles.

Jason- So this alien, has the ability to gave birth to its kind like moth?(before popping a meat to chew)

Ben- (chewing his bite and swallow before answering)Or a butterfly, but yes. Sadly,(showing his expression)once the hatch-lings are born, they leave immediately since their independent.

Tim- But how long do they live?(leaning to the table)Since you know, any insects are short-life. I assume that its like a human, with the range of one hundred years.(drinking a cup of water)

Ben- (letting the boy finish his drink)Three hundred, every seventy-eight years to lay eggs. Their pigment vary to what solar-radiation they expose and live.(cutting his piece)Our research even included that any sharp and refine form, may increase their power and ability. But seeing one myself can hardly belief.(intake the smaller piece before chewing)

Dick- Wow(stunned in awe)that's just...

Ben- (smiling but far from genuine)Speechless, can't say it wasn't same when it happened before my eyes(taking in his orange juice)But still,a beautiful sight even from the memory.

Damian- Do you miss them?(the brunette pause at his movement, surprise at the question. Others took notice this too)Your family, friends, and your lover I mean

Ben- Never a day to forget(showing a sad yet teary eye smile)My apologizes, we should get ready for the next phase of test(wiping his mouth before standing up) Are you coming Azmuth?(lending a hand to the Galvanian)

Azmuth- I'll follow suit,(shooing the boy to leave, whom oblige after a nod)do as you see fit at the field(receiving three fingers up, twisting to the side twice. Waiting a bit more minutes before assuming to his... big meal)It seems that he left an extra for me.

Damian- I've said too much(a bit guilty to his action)

Azmuth- Of course not(sternly, making the others look at the genius)he needs to know more than anyone, that Benjamin Tennyson is only a human. A'True Fool' that I personally met.(Biting out his share of food carefully)

Tim- If you do not mind us asking,(making others aware of a personal matter)How did he sacrifice his childhood?

Azmuth- The long or short version?(raising his brow. In all honesty, he'll give just a sentence if they choose the shorter stick)I can't say all that ever happens to him by the way.(forcing them to choose the other but he could still be wrong)

Jason- The short version(answered hastily)we still need to make time for the phase 2 training.

Azmuth- He forcefully decided himself to protect my greatest creation, that's how he sacrificed his normal life.(Finishing the last piece before taking Ben's share)Seriously, that boy. Is he fattening me up to be cook?

Dick- A forever ten years old(shock with wide eyes, his brothers mirror the expression he make. Almost dropping his jaw but cover with a free hand)He didn't even think on what price he is paying?

Azmuth- Like a good and noble child or soldier. Not even batting an eye for that one.(slurping a good soup but never finish)Willing to fight for what he knows is right, just what his parents teach him.(Patting his swelling tummy before taking out his hover board)I should see the progress, not that I don't trust him but two is better than one.(controlling his ride to exit, leaving the group alone)

Jason- Well I'll be damned (steadies his posture but only sunk to his chair)His more of a hardcore than any of us in here.

Tim- Your telling me that,(raising a brow to the second bird, until he remembers something)Wait a minute, if he's just a 10 years old until now. Then how did he disappear?(grabbing a tablet underneath the table)Erase his existence on earth?(typing to his tablets' screen, carefully selecting any information that could lead to the representative. Feeling his brothers behind him, helping to find the right picture)Here!(successfully match the person by picture)

Damian- Let me see!(grabbing his arm to yank out to read the whole information, until it was cut by taller)Hey! I'm still reading that!

Jason- You had your minute, its my turn!(raising the technology high out of reach, only to be snatch by the eldest)Hey!

Dick- (opened a compartment before placing the device. Once it was connected, the television's screen project its contents for everyone to see.) Better. (Putting his hands to his waist)Now, what do we have here?(Seeing the title and read it out-loud) '**A Hero or Suicidal**' What?

Alfred- It appears that this happened seventy-five years ago(bringing a tray of tea and cookies for everyone)The school was in full session when it was targeted by a psychotic con.(raising a brow)The story was published by a boy named Jimmy Jones, a genius in computer and technology.(serving each cup and plate to the table)

Dick- It said (focusing on the written sentence)' a ten year old boy strategically become the bait for others to flee. Successful in letting the police rescue everyone except him.'(wide eyes)

Tim- Not only that(grabbing a remote to scroll down a bit more)'Witnesses saw him grab the bomb and run far from growing crowd, he could be a suicide bomber and not a hero.'(showing a picture of a man with raven hair in his oval head and brunette with glasses) Those who give this testaments are Cash Murray and Justin Thomas a.k.a. J.T, but since only one casualty was reported. The school official deemed Benjamin Kirby Tennyson as_** Bravest Young Hero**_, though they only got his school photograph in frame.

Damian- This buffoons are clearly want nothing but fame, waving imaginative power.(Scowling at the pictures with arms cross to his chest)Attention hogs wants all glory without work(clicking his tongue)If they're still around, I can definitely cut them.

Jason- Or put an extra hole on them(biting at the button of his lip)

Dick- None of that!(glaring both Damian and Jason)You two should know their no longer exist here.(making the second and fourth robins pout or sulk)If they still are, then plague them with nightmares(surprising the two with Tim's stifling laugh)I'm just saying.

Alfred- On the topic at hand,(cough it off and serious)the event is recorded and is proven to be real.(making his way to the keyboard and taps in controls) His cousin,(showing a picture of a reddish hair with same green eyes, a hair-clip to hold her bangs and wearing cat T-shirt)Gwendolyn Tennyson, denies the accusation of Benjamin's death. (pops up more pictures of her action)She believes, together with every(parents of Ben came up)member(father of Gwen)of (Mother of the red head)the (then the grandfather who is Maxwell)family. That he is alive and well, somewhere in Bellwood or around the globe.

Damian- If he was watching this(watching a video were Gwen asked many stranger about her cousin)from afar.(the parents talking to officers who shook their heads)It must have torn him apart.

Jason- Not just torn,(seeing few people just accept the paper but thrown to trash while the other's not looking)broken. The decision he makes,(seeing the man begged for help but pushed away)are always coming to him and his family.

Tim- Others did try to help(seeing few people whose looking for Ben, the victims of hostages) or extort money(a few dressed and introduce as Ben themselves with a not so diligent founder)

Dick- But(seeing all different kinds of video)he did show up to them,(looking to Alfred for answers)right?(But only met an unsure expression in which he is speechless)

Alfred- I'm not sure of such details(keying a few controls to show the family picture of Tennyson without the ten years old boy)but after his presume funeral. Both families were gone to their separate paths, be it for the best or good.

Jason- That sucks.


	6. Enjoyment and Torture

Ben was in the middle of checking everything for the next test, his tear-stain face was still visible but hidden under a technology. He knew in his memory and their still fresh like it was yesterday. But such moments must show on solitary confinement, were no eyes and ears can pry. Yet Azmuth himself knew what the mask's hide and respected with silence, to which the boy was forever grateful. Speaking of the inventor, his hover board is floating towards the wielder. Fuming at his share of meal and angry if the brunette himself, tries to cook him for a joke. The other's blinking eyes was enough to tell the shock, as he denies the genius' accusation. But after the small silent from their glare, a fit off giggles that turns to laughter came out from forever ten years old while the gallvanian just smile.

Ben- (fighting hard at his laugh)Who gave you the idea that it was your share to begin with?(who's still clutching at his stomach for relief)

Azmuth- Then what do you expect me to say?(grins at the boy)You left me there to(putting his fingers into peace position for quoting)entertain them. Which(pointing his single finger up before changing into a thumb, jerking his back to the mansion)they are researching your disappearance.

Ben- Their mentor is a detective,(shrugging his shoulder before focusing the screen)they'll find out how or when did I left. On the other hand,(pushing few buttons and a video has pop out)we seemed to have a peeping tom. This was after I fix the garden, still can't decipher it but maybe you can.(looking to the genius that float)

Azmuth- Indeed, this is my forte,(then glance to his partner)but tell me. Did it breach our promise?(seeing Ben touch his nape down to his spine)

Ben- There's none,(removing his hand)but can't be sure to say its safe or anything.(receiving a nod from Azmuth)I'll be back with the kids, its time to have 'that' tested.

Azmuth- Now get to it(ushering the welder) With all this(pointing to his stomach)food I consume(burping out the gas)excuse me. It needs a well needed rest.(watching Ben run to the mansion before getting to work)So, who are you and what do you want?

* * *

Jason- Oh come on!(sitting at the couch in slouch position)Why in the fucking hell, does it have to be me?!

Tim- Because you loose to Dick and also, language(leaning to the door frame, watching as the eldest tries to pull Jason up)So suck it up and get over with.

Dick- Your just going to see what's on his wrist(success in making him stand but bolted to the exit)Oh come on Jay! (Tim tried in vain to stop the second)

Damian- Can you stop this childish acts?!(throwing the book not just on hand but what's also near him)

Ben- Hey guys?(walking in the room of chaos knowingly)The area is ready for- (a stray projectile was making its way to the brunette but catch it with ease)what the(then followed by few more, fast)WHAT IN THE GALAXY?!(catching and returning every item that was thrown)

Damian- Stop getting in my line of target Tennyson! (trying a different angle to ricochet his own projectiles) How are you able to catch my throws?! (it then shifts to deadly sharps that the brunette was having a bit of trouble)

Ben- Not unless I know what is going on!?(using his whole body to receive every object like a street dancer)When your assigned in peace treaty, expect everything to go south(taking out his own lasso in order to deflect and catch the sharp-metallic objects)I was also a goalie on my earth days, the best if I could brag.

Tim- He's good(watching on the sidelines, away from the range of Damian's aim)Way good at catching stuffs. And did you say a goalie from soccer position?

Ben- You'll be this good too, (grunting in annoyance) once you train on the other worlds.(surprising the others, even the youngest) I'll let you meet Zed and other pets too. And yes I did.

Jason- I am so wanna spar him(enjoying the show he cause)Can I spar with you?(giddying like a child)

Dick- You can spar with him once were on the field,(stopping the assassin any further more)unless we tell Bruce on something else.(this perks Ben's interest)

Ben- If curiosity could kill me,(approaching the eldest) I'd like to know it before hand. For your father(looking to the youngest) and I are in agreement as it is concerning.(serious and formal)

Dick- We'll discuss this first to Bruce, its... family matters.(he lied smoothly but took notice of brunette) He'll talk to you about it soon.

Ben- Very well. Now if you could follow me to the field, our next test will be your 'training'(making the boys question at the word) with me.(then surprise, all were excited except one in worry)

* * *

All five came to the garden, surprise at the clean and restored area like it hasn't been touch. All weapons are no longer on sight, but six different insignia are found on top of the crate. Tim was fast to be in front and grab his badge, inspecting the template fast before it was swatted off his grasp.

Ben- Impatient?(hearing a sorry from the sixteen years old teen while caressing his hand)What you see is in front of you are just badges, made to be an ID for your(sliding open the box to reveal)vehicle. The hoverboards.(two have their jaw-drop, the other squeal like a girl. The youngest was just shocked eyes but returned to neutral)But that'll come next soon,(which disappoint the three, Damian was last to follow as he glance back before proceeding. It didn't escape the watchful eyes of Ben as he smiles)

Tim- So(grabbing the representative's as he speed up to his side) what exactly are we testing?

Jason- It better not be those secret agent's gadgets(cringe at the idea of him in the suit)Are we doing those?!(making the others snort but think as well)

Ben- Goodness no(dismiss the idea in air)Letting you destroy your clothes multiple times are unfathomable.(stopping at the table and grab what looks like gloves)This is your armor, it was made to mimicking any material it could touch, like an Osmosian. It'll be you skin,(thinking a bit more) second skin to be corrected.

Dick- So it won't hinder our movement(receiving the handed out item and trying to fit, then nanites are coming from the gloves. Covering every skin except the head, slipping under the clothes which gasp a bit) Is it possible to include the under garment?(uncomfortably asked) please?

Ben- We'll work on it(with a sheepish smile)Now then.(wearing his own pair before facing his opponents)Who'll be first? Or I'm kicking all four of you out?

Batboys- Challenge accepted.(before surrounding the boy in all four side)

Ben- Don't go easy on me(aware and relax in his pose, ready at their first move of tactic)


End file.
